


Into the Future

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 1





	Into the Future

Into the Future  
By  
Edward Hyde

By 2032, American Family Restaurant chain Sidney’s, owned by tycoon Orin Roebuck and named for his youngest daughter had four locations within England, two in Scotland and one in Wales. All the meat served in every Sidney’s restaurant came from girls aged 8-14 who willingly surrendered their bodies in exchange for financial compensation for their parents or guardians. Regular diners could enjoy girl-meat dishes from the menu or indulge in the all-you-can-eat carvery while large parties could reserve a whole girl and have her cooked to their specifications and families had to option of dining on a girl they provided at a lower cost. There was also ultra-exclusive option for the extremely wealthy which constituted a kind of dinner-and-a-show deal where live girls were prepared and cooked in front of them often in far more entertaining and painful ways than the same girls could have expected in the general kitchen.

Unlike in America, however, differences in British monopoly laws meant that Roebuck could not obtain an exclusive license to procure and serve girl-meat within the UK. Restrictive regulations, however, meant that, for the time being at least, Sidney’s remained the only establishment with the right to slaughter on site and to provide an exclusively girl-meat menu. Many other restaurants added one or two girl dishes to their menu with the meat sourced from local butchers, most of whom had seen the newly-emerging opportunity in the market and added girls to the list of exotic meats they could provide. Due to the promise of freshly-killed meat, competitive prices, the opportunity to watch live cooking and the general appeal of the whole experience, customers continued to flock to Sidney’s while regular diners at other establishments considered the girl-meat dishes a curious novelty to be sampled when one was not in the mood for steak or chicken.

What did become incredibly popular in the wake of the new legislation, however, was girls cooked in private by their own families. At Christmas time, large families would get together to enjoy a sister or cousin rather than turkey and in he summer it became increasingly common to see the large brick BBQs in public parks that would once have been filled with burgers, sausages and chicken legs with a little girl or young teen turning on a hand-cranked spit above them. 

It would still be a few years before village fates, church garden parties and school fairs could start cooking live girls as part of their fund-raising activities, although the general feeling was that it would not be too long before that was the case. There had already been events where live girls were raffled or auctioned off as meat with the law requiring that they be slaughtered by a licensed butcher prior to being handed over to the winner.


End file.
